Animal Magnetism
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Matt H *'Graphics:' Wayne M, Linh N *'Quality Assurance:' Francis B *'QuestHelp:' Rob M *'Audio:' Ian T, Adam B Walkthrough (Can kill H.A.M guards instead of pickpocketing.) Note: you can NOT use any temporary boosts for these skills |items = *Mithril hatchet or better *5 Iron bars *Ghostspeak Amulet *Hammer (Note: A Sacred clay hammer will NOT work, but the tool belt hammer will) *Holy Symbol *1 set of Polished buttons (required 15 thieving to loot from a H.A.M member or can be obtained from digging at the Digsite east of Varrock) ::You must go to the H.A.M dungeon and pickpocket the H.A.M members or kill H.A.M Guards until you get some buttons and then polish them as they are untradeable. *Hard leather *20 ecto tokens Recommended: *Ectophial (requires completion of Ghosts Ahoy) *Charged Amulet of Glory or Explorer's ring (3) *Games necklace *Clan vexillum (if in a Clan) *Explorer's ring }} Ecto-Tokens (Skip this section if you already have the ectotokens) Items required: 4 Buckets, 4 Pots that are NOT airtight, and 4 crushed bones of any type (They can be crushed upstairs using the grinder) *Place the crushed bones into the pots. You will also need ectoplasm, which can be found under the trapdoor within the Ectofuntus. Using the buckets on the large pool of liquid will produce a Bucket of Slime. Right-click the ghosts inside the Ectofuntus building and select Collect to get your tokens after worshipping the Ectofuntus, which can be done WITHOUT an Amulet of Ghostspeak. The Alive Undead Chickens Talk to Ava in the south-west wing of Draynor Manor. You have to search the "secret" candle sconce on the wall to gain access to the room where she is located. You find out she is the new assistant of the professor at the manor. She says that she isn't too pleased with her 'humble abode' and that she would love some help to make it better. She first needs two undead chickens who should be alive, as the dead ones won't work. Go to the farm west of the Ectofuntus with your Amulet of Ghostspeak and ectotokens. Talk to Alice and tell her that you need a couple of chickens from her farm. (If you have completed Ghosts Ahoy, just use your Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofuntus and walk to the farm from there, if you have started Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen you can use fairy rings, or alternatively you can use the charter ship system) *Alice tells you to speak to her husband, who is actually dead, on the farm. She tells you to ask him about their savings. Alice's husband says that the savings are in the bank, but refuses to part with the password, saying that "no one but a fool gives away their pass numbers". Speak to Alice and she suggests that you talk to an old witch who lives close to the farm, and can help to create a device so that Alice and her husband can directly converse with each other. *You'll need to talk to the Old Crone, who is located in the house just east of the Slayer tower. *Talking to her gives you a Crone-made amulet. (You do not lose your amulet in this process) Give this to Alice's husband and watch the amusing cutscene. You will see him try to catch a sneaky undead fowl. He is interrupted by the player spoof Cow1337killr, who actually helps in the chicken's capture. In the end, the two talk it over, and will want ectotokens for the chickens that you need. He can also fail to catch the chicken, in which case Cow1337killr will kill the chicken. *Buy two chickens from Alice's husband for 20 ectotokens. Magnetism *Head back to Ava and give her the undead chickens. She will now need a bar magnet, which is perfectly aligned. Talk to the witch in Draynor Manor and give her 5 iron bars. She will give you a selected iron. She will tell you that you need to go to Rimmington mine and firmly strike on it to stabilise the field in the iron. *Go to the centre of the mine north-east of Rimmington and use a hammer on the selected iron while facing north to turn it into a magnet. If you are not facing north, it will not work. To make sure you are facing north, simply click your compass and it will now be facing north. Your character has to be facing north, not your camera! You will know it was successful when the Selected iron turns into a Bar Magnet. Also, you can not face north-west or north-east while attempting to make the magnet. *Give the magnet to Ava, and she will take it and move on to her next request. Blessed To Kill She now needs undead twigs from one of the undead trees around the manor. You will now need to cut one of Draynor's undead trees (labelled in yellow when you right click on it, NOT the regular dead trees). *Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails, return to Ava and ask her for advice. She will tell you to go see Turael as he has been using the Slayer skill to figure out a way to defeat the undead trees. *Travel to Burthorpe and talk to Turael, who is south-east of the Rogue's Den and has a slayer symbol on the map, and he will tell you that he will give you a Blessed hatchet in exchange for a Mithril Hatchet and a holy symbol. Supply him with these two things and he will give you the Blessed hatchet, which can be used to cut the undead trees. NOTE: This is much easier due to the ability to teleport to Buthorpe with the home teleport. *Wield the Blessed hatchet and cut a Draynor Manor undead tree. Once successful, you will receive 'undead twigs.' Note, however, that this hatchet cannot be used to chop any normal trees. (You will fail this if you do not have the Slayer requirement) *Give Ava the twigs, and she will tell you she has almost completed the invention she is preparing for you, but her research notes need translating. Translating The Notes You will now have to translate her research notes (see the picture to find out the combination). To change the colours, simply click on the buttons at the bottom. Once you have translated the notes, talk to Ava and she will give you a pattern. Combine this with a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons (the buttons are hard to get if you cannot dig at Digsite or thieve them from H.A.M; H.A.M takes another quest.) to create a container. Give the container to Ava to complete the quest, and you will get a device in accordance to your ranged level; an item that is very helpful to Rangers. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 experience, because of the magnet experience. *1,000 experience *1,000 experience *2,500 experience *Blessed hatchet *Ava's device. (Ava's attractor if your Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if it is equal to or more than 50. If you get Ava's Attractor and then later get 50 Ranged, you can talk to Ava, who will upgrade it if you give her 75 Steel Arrows) The device generates iron arrows or steel arrows into your arrow slot depending on the type of device, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: *Bolts *Darts *Throwing Knives *Arrowheads *Iron Ores *Clockwork mice *Axes *Medium helmets *Arrows *Nails A new update was made by Jagex on the device, so that any fired arrows will be put back in your arrow slot if there is nothing (a table, etc.) in between you and the arrows. The device still picks up the above items, but much more slowly than before. Required for completing Completion of Animal Magnetism is required for the following: *Do No Evil Trivia * When you talk to the witch, she mentions shoving children in an oven. This is a reference to the fairy tale '' 'Hansel and Gretel'.'' She's since been to "anger management classes." * When you receive the blessed hatchet from Turael he will say "Here is your blessed hatchet, may it serve you well", quoting the Beatle's 'Revolution Number Nine'. * Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Now I know what makes the perfect bed - undead feathers, it seems - and I've got a useful little attractor into the bargain." * If the adventurer speaks to Spria, she tells them they came to the right man, despite being a girl. nl:Animal Magnetism fi:Animal Magnetism es:Animal Magnetism Category:Quests Category:Animal Magnetism Category:Wikia Game Guides quests